Doomed love
by singergirl101
Summary: Sam and Carly finally admit they love each other but, is it too late? Cam action guys, if you don't like that then don't read. Pre-Italy. One-shot. If you don't like cliffhangers then don't read!


Samantha Puckett has never been one to keep secrets. When something was one her mind, she said it, rude or not but this was different. If Sam had one weak spot, it was love. She never expected to have a crush on anything other than Ham anyways and she was fine with that, well for a while at least. That was until she realized she was in love with her best friend, Carly Shay. Sam never considered being lesbian before. That was until she kissed Carly. It wasn't a real kiss. Carly and Sam were at a party with a bunch of their friends. They were playing truth or dare when someone dared them to kiss. Because of their sisterly relationship, neither one cared so they kissed each other. Sam remembered it perfectly as if it were merely seconds ago. Carly leaned in to kiss Sam. Her long eyelashes intertwined as her eyelids slid down. She pursed her lips which were glossy from her favorite lip-gloss. Her hair framed her face perfectly and had a glossy shine to it. Sam leaned in to kiss her too and as their lips touched it was like magic, a high that she never wanted to stop. Then Sam realized why she could remember it so well, it had just happened and Carly and Sam were lip-locked in front of all their friends.

"Whoa girls get a room!" Someone shouted. Carly clearly seemed shocked at what had just happened and hastily jerked back with a huge blush spread across her cheeks.

"Oh shut up, you know you liked it." Another guy shouted. Carly acted quickly.

"Well Sam and I just thought we'd you all a good show." She said. Sam caught on quickly; they were going to play it off as a joke.

"Yeah, we both knew you've been dreaming of it anyways so it's no big deal." Sam joked. She and Carly briefly made eye contact but Carly swiftly averted her eyes. The kids resumed playing truth or dare but Sam wasn't feeling so into it anymore. She stood up from the couch she was sitting on and headed to the door.

"Where are you going Sam?" Carly asked. Sam turned back.

"Momma needs her food Carls, I'll be back home later." Sam lied. In truth she wasn't hungry. How disturbing was that? She was always hungry. This just proved how distracted she was. Sam walked out the door of her friends house and waited by the bus stop.

"Hey." Sam immediately recognized Carly's voice. "How about I give you a ride to KFC? I know you're hungry so I figured I'd offer."

"Sure, that'd be cool." Sam said. She climed into the car next to Carly and soon found herself sitting in an uncomfortable silence with Carly as she drove. Sam forced herself not to look at Carly so she averted her eyes to her surroundings. "Where are we going? This isn't the way to KFC."

"I know." Carly said. She quickly pulled off road and pulled onto the cliff edge she and I always used to visit. She climbed out of the car and sat on the hood. Sam followed her. "I want to talk about what happened tonight." Sam felt her stomach drop.

"What do mean? Are you talking about the kiss? It was nothing." Sam said.

"Oh." Carly said in a sigh. Sam felt her insides churn with butterflys as she contemplated her next move.

"Unless you want it to be." Sam said.

"Oh?" Carly said. "Sam, I just want to let you know, I can't lie anymore. I love yo-" sam cut her off with a kiss.

"I love you too Carly." She whispered before leaning into another kiss. She felt Carly kiss her back and Sam thought that if her heart beat any faster it would explode. Sam slowly slid her hands up Carly's shirt. Carly made a choking sound.

"Sam! We're in public!" Sam smiled in what she thought was a sinister grin. She grabbed Carly's hand, slid off the hood, and ran to the back seat of the car. Carly must have figured out was Sam was thinking because as soon as Sam opened the door, Carly grabbed Sam's neck and pulled her into the car on top of her. Sam shut the car door behind her before turning back to Carly. As soon as she did she found Carly's lips kissing her lips to her jawline and all around her neck. "Sam, you didn't let me finish." She whispered. Sam wondered what on earth could be so important right now. "Sam, I love you but, I'm moving to Italy." Sam froze in her place.

"What?" She exclaimed.


End file.
